


Mama

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), The Devil's Rejects
Genre: Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie(s), Sickfic, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as he was concerned, Eve was his mother now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, I can't resist motherly fluff. XD Legit I had this idea for a while and decided to write it after not feeling well myself today. I tried not to make it too fluffy, but considering how Mother Firefly is with her kids, it's hard not to make it fluffy! XD

 

"Otis?" He felt a nudge at his side, a gently shaking. "Honey, wake up. I made you some soup. You need to eat."  
  
He groaned, shifting a little. His eyes fluttered open and he saw his surrogate mother staring down at him with sympathetic eyes. His stomach twisted and turned with nausea and his throat burned. The last time he felt remotely this shitty—sick, that was what it was called—was when he was eight year old. It wasn't from other kids at school like when most children caught a type of stomach bug... No it wasn't that at all, considering he didn't even go to school. No, he got sick from being underfed (sometimes hardly fed at all) and neglected from his so called "mother" and "father". That was also one of the many times he almost died as a result of his 'parents' abuse and neglect.

 _"You just a little ungrateful shit,"_ his mother would say. _"Ain't no one gonna ever love you. Shoulda had ya aborted, little fucker..."_ Really though his mother's abuse was tame compared to his father. Even now he still flinched at the sound of his bedroom door creaking open, because he would always expect to turn his head and see his father standing there, cigarette in hand and alcohol on his breath. He'd take one last puff before entering the room and closing the door behind him, leaving a vulnerable, battered boy in his wake...  
   
God he hated remembering his childhood. But being sick for the first time in years only brought back those horrible memories. Pushing those thoughts aside, Otis slowly sat up with Eve's help. The smell of her home cooked chicken noodle soup filled his nostrils, and when he looked over he saw she was holding a bowl of soup. While it did look good, he really wasn't sure if his stomach could hold that down. "Oh..." He rubbed his eyes. He hated looking so sick and weak around anyone else, but around Eve, he surprisingly didn't mind. He liked when she got worried about him like he was one of her own, which she insisted for the longest time that he was. "Mama, I really don't think I can eat..."  
  
Eve gave him a look. "You need to eat. You already threw up everything earlier so now you need to get some food back inside your stomach." When he moaned in pain again, she rubbed his back. "Oh sweetie... it'll pass, trust me. It don't last forever. It's only a 24 hour bug... though one time Rufus got it for three days. Poor thing threw up all over and the whole house smelled like vomit for days afterwards."  
  
Otis shuddered at that. "Didn't need to hear that part..."  
  
"Right, right." She patted his back before placing the bowl in his lap. "But seriously, you need to eat. You might not feel like eatin' but trust me, it'll make you feel better. And I'll go get you some water and crackers, cause it's the best food to eat when you don't feel good. Okay?"  
  
He really didn't know what to say. He wasn't good at saying "thank you", even with someone he considered his mother. But he was grateful... very grateful. His birth mother, the fucking cunt, would have just slapped him and cussed at him and let her husband sneak into his bedroom every night like he always did. But he knew Eve long enough and well enough to know that if she had been his birth mother, she would have killed the fucker who touched him if she had been there. She had told him that herself. "Mama... I—"  
  
Eve shushed him. "No need to say anything. Just eat, okay?" She kissed his head, something which he'd never been used to until he moved in with the family he nicknamed the Fireflys. He tensed at it, as he always did, but he relaxed after a moment. "I don't like seeing any of my babies sick."  
  
At that he felt a light fluttering in his chest. He was a serial killer, a monster, a psychopath. He wasn't supposed to feel warm and fuzzy when he received love and affection from anyone. But he grew up in a home where he longed for it, even after he murdered his shitty excuse for parents and ran off. He always craved that parental affection, and here, in this house, Mother Firefly gave exactly that to him. And that was something his birth mother never gave him, for the first 13 years of his life.  
  
But as far as he was concerned, Eve was his mother now, and she always would be.


End file.
